


与你相恋的二三事

by wenysane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenysane/pseuds/wenysane
Summary: 没有伏地魔的平行魔法世界。Harry遇到的一点小麻烦和他们的应对。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	与你相恋的二三事

哈利收到了德拉科送来的礼物，银绿色的丝带在精致的盒子上打着一个巨大的蝴蝶结。那是通过一个格兰芬多递交给他的，据他所言，德拉科·马尔福在画像前徘徊良久，最后随便抓了一个路人，也就是他，托付了这盒东西。

那个格兰芬多说着翻了个白眼，说那个垃圾态度要不是知道他是你男朋友肯定不会帮他。

哈利马上就有画面了，尬笑几声，有点不好意思。格兰芬多示意他不用在意，拍拍他肩膀走了。哈利抱着沉甸甸的盒子回到寝室里，抛去那一点尴尬，心里更多是期待。

盒子里盛着一双崭新的黑色方头皮鞋。哈利上手抚摸着皮料，小心地拿起其中一只来。他没想到他需要这个，虽然他们必定会结伴参加舞会。哈利有一双皮鞋，在入学的那年有的，魔法制成的鞋子比起麻瓜鞋子更合脚，也更有延展性，足够一个不在乎款式的生长期男孩穿几年。

他完全没考虑，也许为了舞会他需要一双新鞋子。

在这方面，他男朋友和他恰恰相反。他记起闲聊时候德拉科说过的话，他会为每一个场合配置不同的着装，像舞会这种场合，他的装束甚至是一次性的，用完便弃置一旁。尔后聊了什么哈利不记得了，不过他肯定质疑过德拉科的铺张浪费。

他也知道，一些马尔福做派，德拉科绝对不会改变它。在他生活的圈子里，他需要那样的做派，无论本人意愿如何。虽然本人看起来并不怎么排斥。

哈利将两只鞋子都取出，拎到镜子前面。镜子对他大呼小叫，叫他赶紧试试看。哈利看看镜子里的自己，肥大的长袖格子衬衫以及松松垮垮的牛仔裤，再看看这双闪亮说不定昂贵的反着光的皮鞋，突然感受到一种不协调。

也许等到那一天比较好，哈利在心里想着，将鞋子塞进盒子里，摆在了床头柜上。

——这本是一个小小的插曲，只是迟几天试一双鞋子而已。临到舞会开始之前，大家各有准备，哈利作为众所周知的非单身人士，并不是结伴的好对象。

他被留了下来。

衬衫，西装裤，礼袍，一切就绪，然后哈利发现他不得不和这双鞋子进行斗争。

它码数不合！

哈利来到魔法世界之后已经几乎忘掉这种感觉了。这是双奇怪的鞋，因为它不会伸缩变大。

哈利不知道处理这个的咒语，因为鞋子在售出时往往就会附带着那些。现在不知道为什么咒语失效了。

哈利只纠结了一秒，毕竟鞋子还是套得进去的，只是有点顶脚，边缘也有着不轻的挤压感。

一个小失误，但这不是德拉科的错。虽然如果换上他的旧皮鞋再向德拉科解释的话，他绝不会被责怪，但哈利不想这么做。

他了解他的男朋友。他不仅会送一双鞋子，他们的鞋子或许还是成对的。

哈利将两只脚都塞进鞋子里，慢慢地站起来，尝试走了几步。微微蜷着脚趾，实际上还可以忍受。

他可以平稳正常地走路，只是要慢一些。在去舞会大厅的路上，已经没有几个人同行。也许他要迟到一小会，幸好舞会的主角是勇者们而不是他，活下来的男孩也不总是被选择的。

当他渐渐接近他的目的地，他的心思已经不在不合脚的鞋子上，或者舞会主角什么的，他开始有点紧张，胃部发酸。德拉科也许就在门口等他了，因为他的迟到。

他拨弄了几下自己的乱发，出门之前他忘记听从朋友们的建议来收拾一下它们了。

他走到门前，开了一个差不多容他进入的缝，侧身过去，然后合上了门扉。待他转身，意料之中，德拉科出现在他的前方——他本来插在裤兜里的手拿了出来，有些僵硬地放在身体两侧。

果然是成对的。哈利视线下移。

然后哈利想他看起来大概还不错。他维持着原本的步调，一步一步，接近楼梯下等待的那个人。这个速度看起来挺浪漫的，不过主要是因为哈利走不快。德拉科没发现这点。他发亮的灰眸让哈利脸热。

哈利停在他面前。德拉科干咳了一声，一边从他身侧去握哈利的手指，一边说：“你迟到了。”

“只是一小会。”哈利反扣住了他的手，向他眨眨眼睛。

勇士们已经带舞伴进入了会场，没人会注意到他们。悠扬的乐曲响起的时候，德拉科才牵着他到舞台边缘，他们得等一会儿才有空地给他们跳舞。所以可以先垫一垫肚子。

哈利从德拉科手里接过一块海绵蛋糕。

他男朋友盯着他吃东西，大概嘴又闲不住了：“你的头发一团糟，难道是刚从床上起来才会迟到的吗？”

“少找事了德拉科，会睡到下午的人难道是我……”哈利嘴里还含着东西，突然捶了捶德拉科的胸口。德拉科马上从桌上拿了一个高脚杯递给哈利。

是白葡萄汁。酸酸的液体软化了不小心噎住的蛋糕。

“我还以为至少会是酒精饮料。”喝了一大半的哈利评论道。

“如果你想要的话，我那里有。”

“哦，”哈利将杯中的液体喝光了，嘴唇还润着水光，“我没说它不好喝。”

“我确实有。”

“我知道了。”哈利挂上一个无奈的笑。

“其实葡萄汁也有。”德拉科又说。

“天。你在炫耀你的库存还是想要吸引我去……”哈利瞟到德拉科的眼睛，那双眼睛映着他，从他的角度，德拉科的脸颊泛着薄薄的红色，也许是灯光的原因，或者别的，“……去实施偷窃。”

哈利扭过头盯着舞池，但德拉科的肩膀靠在了他的肩膀上。

刚巧罗恩也看到他，在舞池里和他打招呼，而且罗恩一定是先看到了他，然后才注意到德拉科。在哈利还没来得及做出回应的时候，德拉科已经扬起手向对面挥舞了，哈利看到罗恩脸上的笑容顿时僵了一僵，而德拉科脸上的笑意变大了。

他们关系还是很差。

（“不是每个人都能像你和他一样，哈利！”罗恩的咆哮给哈利留有深刻印象。）

哈利在一旁找准德拉科腰侧的肉，用力掐了下去。那个怕疼的家伙小声惊呼哈利你干什么我明明在释放善意，说实话那声音有点好笑，哈利快不能冷下脸来反驳他了。

也许真的笑出声比起反驳他更能制止他。

“你看起来又幼稚又傻。”哈利笑出声了。

德拉科瞪了他一会。

太奇妙了，德拉科这样瞪他，他一点也没感觉生气。才几个月而已。

“舞池有点空了，”哈利笑够了，嘴角还翘着，“跳舞吗？”

哈利被他气势汹汹地拽到舞池。

他已经有点习惯这双鞋子了，跳完一支舞应该没什么问题。

德拉科的一只手搭在他的腰上，另一只手托着他的手。步法问题是猜拳决定的，比起抓捕金色飞贼比赛大概要公平不少。

所以现在哈利是需要旋转，没完没了旋转的那一个。但那并不糟糕，整支舞也一点都不糟糕，即使有一双不合脚的鞋子。当他靠近另一个男孩，他们的胸膛近得仿佛贴在一起，他们还未如此亲密过，贸然的亲密会让人害羞，但在舞蹈中这样的亲密完全是有理由的。它掩饰了过快的心跳，呼吸，以及烧红的脸颊，把这些归结为一支过于累人的舞。

漂浮在空中的心情让人忽略了痛觉，在旋转中，他们短暂地指尖相触，而这肯定拉不住脚下踩不实，还转得有点晕的哈利摔在地板上。

摔倒并不少见，德拉科俯下身想将哈利拉起来，但坐在地板上的人只抬起头冲着他微微笑了一下：“大概脚崴了。”

“哪只？”

“右。”

德拉科利落地蹲了下去，把哈利的手臂搭上他左边的肩膀，带着他慢慢站起来。

“你另一只脚就跳着走吧。”

哈利支支吾吾不挪步。

“另一只站不稳吗？”

“背我……”

两个声音叠在一起。

德拉科愣了一下，哈利虽然不好意思，重复道：“背我去？我跳不了那么久。”

德拉科的神色中带着疑问，片刻后点点头，“如果你想。”

哈利其实不怎么想，但如果不想到医疗翼的时候，把另一只脚的脚趾跳弯掉的话，最好还是找个别的方法。

哈利趴到了德拉科的背上，他托起哈利两边的大腿。

实在不是个很雅观的姿势——但至少出了舞会大厅，就没有人围观他们了。比起里面的明亮，门外几乎是昏暗的。

在走到楼梯底下的时候，他听到德拉科闷闷的声音在叫他：“哈利。”

哈利蹭着他的背嗯了一声。

“……你是在撒娇吗？”

哈利立刻把头抬了起来。德拉科向身后侧着脑袋：“不然怎么会要我背？”

“……可能是我懒得自己跳吧。”

德拉科停了下来，“我第一天认识你吗？”

“那你宁愿相信是我想撒娇？”

德拉科耳尖红了。

“我还背着你，波特！”

哈利感觉他的大腿被报复性地掐了一下。他崴伤的脚还疼着呢！他想，反正舞会结束了。

“鞋子不合脚，马尔福！上面的咒语失效了。我舞会开始之前才发现这个。”

德拉科搭在他腿上的手握得有些紧了，让哈利感觉有点疼，“那你干嘛还穿？”

“你觉得呢……”

德拉科背过身来，将哈利慢慢放在了上面的台阶上。他先托起哈利的右脚，努力将鞋子从他的脚上脱下来。哈利两只手撑着台阶。

“抱歉，”蹲在台阶下的男孩轻声说道，“没有附有魔咒，是因为它不是魔法界生产的。”

“什么？”哈利茫然地问道。

德拉科沉默了一会，手上的动作也慢了下来。

“是麻瓜的东西，”他最终解释道，又是一个停顿，“我想，你从没有那边收到过一份礼物，也许是一种遗憾。”

然后他皱了皱眉头，“但无论是魔法还是麻瓜界，我果然不应该对‘平价’物品有所期待。”

哈利睁大了眼睛，“你说，这是麻瓜的，还是‘平价’的？我们的是成对的不是吗？所以你没有亲自送来——”

德拉科飞快地瞥了哈利一眼，“别这么看我。只是一份我觉得曾经的你会期待收到的礼物。”

“我完全没想到这个。”

“我会告诉你的，如果不是在这种情况下就更好了，”德拉科抬头看着哈利的眼睛，“穿着它很难受吧？”

不太好受。但哈利几乎在下一秒摇了摇头，“还好，舞会上我很开心。”

顿了一会，哈利慢慢地说道，“谢谢，我曾经想要收到什么，这是真的。看起来它也许真的是属于过去的我的，鉴于它的尺码，这个偶然相当巧合。”

德拉科露出一个有点无奈的笑。他又去处理哈利左脚上的那只鞋。

“我很高兴收到它。你想到这个也让我……感觉惊喜。我想说的是，那些过去都没关系，当我十一岁走进这个世界，几乎没有什么很糟的事情了，魔法，我的朋友们，魁地奇，失而复得的家人……还有你。我很难去为过去的经历分散我的注意力。但，谢谢你记得他。”

“我知道。所以只是我一厢情愿的想要补足什么，为此让你勉强，不在我的计划之中。”德拉科撇了撇嘴。

看到他的表情，哈利忍不住抬手轻轻捏住他的脸，“要补偿的话，就把我背到医疗翼去吧。”

“我本来就会送你去，”德拉科偏头，将自己的脸从哈利手下解救出来，“不过我想换个姿势。”

“嗯？”

“你看到他们围观的眼神了吗？”

“没有，我没看。”

德拉科有些挫败。

“好吧。但我觉得那样你也会更舒服一些。”

“所以？”

德拉科将鞋子递给哈利，一只手臂托着哈利的腿弯，另一只手臂垫着哈利的背，在男孩的惊呼下将他抱了起来。

哈利拎着两双鞋的手环到他的脖子后面来维持平衡：“你可以事先声明一下！”

“我抱得住你。”德拉科低头看向近在咫尺的哈利的脸。两个人一起转移了视线。

“我都不知道你还抱得动我。”哈利靠在德拉科肩膀上，为了支撑他自己的脖子。

“瘦不等于虚弱。我肯定要抱得动我的男朋友。”

听起来好像他专门去练了这个似的，哈利腹诽。他说不定真的这么做了。

哈利选择对此闭嘴。

“这样的姿势就不会有围观了吗？”

“但比之前要好看一点。”

“所以你还是为了要好看一点？”

“……一小部分原因，那个姿势确实很傻。根本不是重点，哈利。”

“我怎么感觉你在得寸进尺。本来只是送我去医疗翼。”

“因为我发现你会允许我得寸进尺。很高兴知道这个。”

“德拉科！”

他们又四目相对了，德拉科笑容非常灿烂。哈利咬着下唇，嘴角微微翘着。

“我们还是不要磨蹭了。”哈利说。

“又不需要再回来跳舞。”

“但可以去喝葡萄汁。”哈利眼神飘向德拉科的耳朵。

“什么——”德拉科眨眨眼，“哦……”

他们视线又碰到一起。脸上的热度还没散去，已经重新回来了。

fin.


End file.
